


Protector

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Concussions, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Beauregard Lionett, Hurt Caleb Widogast, Protective Beauregard Lionett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Beau is hurt saving Caleb's life.Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "taking the bullet".
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Kudos: 108





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This one is a Beau whump fic and I really enjoyed writing it, although I struggled some with some descriptions.
> 
> Enjoy!

Caleb came to with a groan, curled on his side and clutching his head. He could hear voices around him talking in hushed whispers and a part of him wanted to shush them, to grumble about how he’d been sleeping and that he was tired and sore and needed all the sleep he could get. But then the pain flared in his head and he became aware of the wet sticky sensation on his face and neck. He lifted a hand to investigate but lowered it with a hiss the moment his fingers brushed his forehead. He expected Nott to grab his hand and tell him that he was safe, just like she always did. He expected Jester or Caduceus to encourage him to open his eyes, to ask him if he knew his name and where he was. He expected Beau to grumble about how stupid he was, all the while hoverin g anxiously over him.

But no one came and that was when he started to panic. What if everyone else was seriously hurt, or worse? What if Ikithon had gotten him? His breathing sped up as he forced his eyes open against the burning lights, lifted one hand to shield them. “Nott?” he croaked. “Beauregard?” He sat up with a struggle and forced down a wave of nausea as the world began to spin before his eyes. Once more he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose, clutching the edge of his jacket in an attempt to ground himself.

When the nausea and vertigo were somewhat at bay, he opened his eyes. He glanced left and right, and that was when he saw it.

Everyone huddled around a still human figure.

Beau.

Caleb pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to the group. As he got closer, he could hear Yasha talking softly. “Don’t look at it, Beau. Just breathe, Jester and Caduceus are going to help you.”

He sped up to reach them, only to freeze the moment Beau came into view.

Her skin was pale, her eyes dull and barely focused on Yasha. There was blood on her lips, on her hands, all from a gaping wound on her left side. Jester had pushed Beau’s shirt up and had bandages pressed against it, biting her lip as Beau whimpered and struggled to get away. The monk was shaking from the pain, her hand engulfed in both of Yasha’s huge ones.

“What happened?” Caleb whispered, too afraid to speak loudly in case he distracted Jester or Caduceus in their hurry to save their friend’s life.

Nott appeared at his side, tears in her eyes. “She pushed you out of the way,” she sobbed, grabbing both of his hands in hers. He let her pull him to his knees and bury her face in his chest, wrapping his arms around her while staring numbly at Beau.

There was so much blood and Beau looked so weak, her head cushioned on Fjord’s lap and her breaths coming in shallow gasps.

She was in good hands, he reminded himself. She would survive this, just like she survived everything else thrown her way. She would survive this.

She had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
